


annoying is kind of my type

by aprofessorstale



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Banter, Fluff, M/M, no angst just fluff and flirty insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorstale/pseuds/aprofessorstale
Summary: Leaning against the counter for the brief moment of there not being a line, Lucas shrugs. “What’s going on with you two?”Focused on steaming the milk, Ten’s eyebrows furrow but he doesn’t look up. “What do you mean? With who?”“You and Kun.”Ten sputters, a look of disbelief on his face. “Me and Kun? That obnoxious idiot who keeps correcting my grammar? Nothing’s going on.”Lucas holds up his hands in surrender, turning his attention to the new customers who just walked in. “Okay. Whatever you say.”orTen and Kun are baristas at a cafe and they can't stop insulting each other because they definitely have crushes they don't want to admit to.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690036
Comments: 18
Kudos: 154





	annoying is kind of my type

It’s really strange to be attracted to someone who spends 90% of their waking moments making your life hell. Yet, Kun still really likes Ten. Against all odds. Probably because he takes all of the obnoxious energy and spits it right back at him.

They’ve found a good balance. It’s very cathartic.

Kun walks into the cafe and pretends not to look for Ten even as his eyes find the man behind the counter easily. They don’t make eye contact at first. He waves to Lucas. “Hey! Busy?”

Lucas gives him a look. “It’s the morning shift. Of course we’re busy. Get your apron on!”

Kun scoots behind the counter, still not looking at Ten even as he walks right by him. He does spare a moment to tug at the ties on Ten’s apron so the knot in the back loosens.

Ten immediately spins. “Wow. Good morning to you too, you little troll.”

Kun smiles more widely than he wants to, heart thumping in his chest with Ten’s eyes on him. “Morning.” He gives Ten a hand heart as he disappears into the back.

Ten mockingly sends one back before retying his apron. Ten stares at the curtain, making a face before he gets back to work. He finally notices Lucas staring at him. “What?”

Lucas has a sly grin on his face. “Nothing.”

Ten prepares the next drink, fidgeting as he pushes Lucas to say what he’s thinking. “What?! Tell me!”

Leaning against the counter for the brief moment of there not being a line, Lucas shrugs. “What’s going on with you two?”

Focused on steaming the milk, Ten’s eyebrows furrow but he doesn’t look up. “What do you mean? With who?”

“You and Kun.”

Ten sputters, a look of disbelief on his face. “Me and Kun? That obnoxious idiot who keeps correcting my grammar? Nothing’s going on.”

Lucas holds up his hands in surrender, turning his attention to the new customers who just walked in. “Okay. Whatever you say.”

But Ten can’t keep the little frown off his face as anxiety swirls in his stomach. Surely it wasn’t obvious that he was flirting? Oh god, what if Kun knows too?

“You wanna move?” Kun emerges from the back, looking at Ten expectantly. 

He’s standing in the middle of the two counters, totally blocking anyone’s path. “Oh.” He starts to take a step out of the way and almost has a meltdown at the feeling of Kun’s hand on the small of his back, gently guiding him out of the way.

“I know it’s a lot to ask for you to make room for other people alongside your giant ego.”

“My ego is the exact right size for how incredible I am.”

Kun sighs. “Wow. The lies you tell yourself.”

“Like yours are any better?” Ten does  _ not _ like the way Lucas keeps looking at them. He focuses back on his work and tries to ignore Kun as much as he can in the small area behind the counter.

♡ ♡ ♡

After a few minutes, Lucas leaves since Kun’s shift starts when his ends and then it’s just Ten and Kun and endless coffee orders.

It gets weirdly silent when they’re alone together. They work really well together when they’re not being obnoxious, moving around each other with ease. Predicting what the other needs and handing it to them. Ten loves this part of his shift. Kun is the easiest person to work with...when they’re not jumping down each other’s throats.

Kun hands a latte to a customer with a giant grin. “Here you are ma’am, a latte as sweet as the rest of your day, I hope.” She giggles and walks away.

Ten sputters and tries to rein in his laughter.

Kun’s demeanor immediately changes as he glares at Ten. “What?”

Ten pitches his voice up and imitates him, “ _ A latte as sweet as the rest of your day. _ ” He shudders. “Ugh, it’s so cheesy!”

Kun pouts to himself. “We’re supposed to be cheesy! We need tips.”

Ten frames his face. “I don’t have to be cheesy when I look like this.”

Kun raises his eyebrows. “I think you especially need to be cheesy if you look like that.”

Ten slaps his arm lightly. “You’re so annoying.”

“Uh, huh.” Kun rolls his eyes.

♡ ♡ ♡

Kun has a short shift so he and Ten leave together as Xiaojun and WinWin arrive.

It’s quiet again as they both take off their aprons at their lockers in the back, grabbing their bags as they get ready to leave.

Ten glances over his shoulder at Kun, always a little reluctant to let their time together just end. “What boring stuff are you doing with the rest of your day?”

“Hmm,” Kun thinks hard, “A lot of stuff that doesn’t involve you.”

“Haha.” Ten huffs.

“What about you?”

“Same as usual. Looking beautiful, breaking hearts.”

Kun smirks and it almost looks fond in a way, not that Ten has made a habit of noticing the quirks of Kun’s expressions. Kun glances at him. “What are you pouting for?”

“I’m not pouting.” He definitely was. “What are you looking at my lips for?”

It’s rare that one of them actually catches the other off guard, but Kun falters, dropping his keys. “What?”

Ten blinks, surprised. “Were you? Looking at my lips?”

Kun blushes. Oh my god. Wow. Ten could get used to that. “Why would you ask me that?”

“‘Cause you were…” Ten licks his lips as Kun looks anywhere but at him. “You’re really annoying, you know that?”

Kun’s relieved at the change of topic. “Yeah, you tell me every chance you get.”

Ten tries to force the words out of his mouth because he may have finally found an opening. He’s just been too nervous to try something before. “Annoying is kind of my type.”

Finally, Kun turns and looks into Ten’s eyes. “What are you saying?”

Ten blushes as he thrives with Kun’s eyes on him. He loves having his attention. “I’m saying I don’t mind you looking at my lips.”

Kun rolls his eyes and looks away. “If this is some elaborate joke, I don’t get it. You’re not making sense.”

“It’s not a joke,” Ten whines, wishing he could just be honest instead of hiding behind all the insults. “Kiss me.” Oh, wow. Okay.

Kun chokes on air. “Sorry, I misheard you.”

“You didn’t. Kiss me, Kun.”

Lucas would be thrilled to know the two are finally speechless.

Before he can talk himself out of it, Kun takes the step he’s been scared to take. He stands toe to toe with Ten, intimacy crackling around them. It’s almost too much just to stand there and breathe each other in. He brings his hand to the nape of Ten’s neck, hesitating.

Impatient, Ten presses forward. He thinks of how mouthy they’ve been with each other and how mouthy he wants to continue being if Kun kisses like this.

It’s like how they get when they work together, predicting movements and being aware of each other’s wants. Kissing Kun is like a dance they’ve been practicing for months.

They pull back and watch each other, both kind of shocked to actually have gone for it.

Ten clears his throat. “So. About the rest of your day.”

Kun’s cheeks turn pink. “I guess I could rearrange it to be a lot of stuff that involves you.”

Ten smiles, soft and sweet. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> YAY MY FIRST NCT FIC. it's been a long time coming. i said like a year ago that i would write a ten x kun fic and i never did but NOW I HAVE. i kept my word uwu. i hope it's okay~
> 
> my twitter: [@aprofessorstale](https://twitter.com/aprofessorstale)


End file.
